yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
HERO Beat
HERO Beat, also known as Miracle Gemini, is a Deck-type that focuses on using "Elemental HERO Neos Alius", "Gemini Spark" and "Hero Blast" while augmenting it with the use of "Elemental HERO The Shining" and "Miracle Fusion". "Elemental HERO Stratos" is used to search "Elemental HERO Neos Alius", and, if one opts to run it, "Elemental HERO Ocean". "Elemental HERO Ocean" is sometimes used to Summon "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero". Playing Style The Deck was born through the interaction of "Elemental HERO Neos Alius" and "Gemini Spark". Elemental HERO Neos Alius has very high ATK for a Level 4 monster and is blessed with several good properties. Being a Warrior, it can be searched with "Reinforcement of the Army". It's also an Elemental HERO, so it can be searched with "Elemental HERO Stratos" and "E - Emergency Call", while it can be recycled with "Elemental HERO Ocean" and, since it's a Gemini monster (and thus, treated as a Normal Monster while in the Graveyard), "Hero Blast". Speaking of its "Gemini" status, being a Level 4 Gemini monster enables him to be used with "Gemini Spark". "Miracle Fusion" allows Neos Alius to access all the powerful Fusion arsenal of the Elemental HEROes too. Finally, being a LIGHT monster, it receives benefits from "Honest". Neos Alius is probably the best supported monster in the whole game from a "competitive" stance. Due to this, several cards that work well around Neos Alius and are powerful on their own are included in the build. "Photon Thrasher" is sometimes used for its large attack and immediate special summon, while still supporting the light attribute."Thunder King Rai-Oh" shares its LIGHT support and it's a terrific card on its own, stopping most of the commonly-used threats. "D.D. Warrior Lady" also shares the LIGHT and Warrior support, while being able to get rid of whatever you don't want on the field. "Cyber Dragon" provides quick muscle, the ability to swarm and access to "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" whenever needed. "Evocator Chevalier" is used for sharing the Warrior and Gemini traits, while "Crusader of Endymion" shares its attribute instead of its type, but keeps the Gemini status. Besides monsters sharing stats with Neos Alius, other "Stunning" monsters are used. "Doomcaliber Knight" and "Effect Veiler" make their appearance to stop monster effects, while "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" stops Special Summons. All-around good cards are usual suspects as well, like "Breaker the Magical Warrior" and "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", known for fitting easily in several decks and having high utility on their own. The build also runs a heavy arsenal of defensive and disruptive Spells and Traps. Since Neos Alius has virtually no effects and the monsters that run alongside him are either too weak to survive (like Fossil Dyna) or work by removing themselves from the field (like Rai-Oh or Doomcaliber), you need Spell/Trap support to make the Deck work. Besides the Neos Alius-specific tricks like "Hero Blast" and "Gemini Spark", "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Dimensional Prison", "Forbidden Lance", "Shrink" and several others are commonly used in order to stop various threats. Also, as the Deck runs little to no Special Summons, "Pot of Duality" is maxed out to increase consistency. While it conflicts with Rai-Oh, it's a risk worth taking to get your needed combo pieces as fast as possible. Triple Duality paired with the searching power of Stratos, Emergency Call and "Reinforcement of the Army" as well as the draws provided by "Gemini Spark" and the recycling of "Hero Blast" make the build extremely consistent. Due those excellent searching capabilities, these kind of builds like to run a very small monster count, sometimes being as small as 8-9 monsters (with the usual being around 14). As most of the monsters are Level 4, Xyz Monsters granted this Deck a big boost, letting them to Summon powerful monsters without resorting to Synchros. Without the need to include monsters they normally wouldn't only for the Synchro access, the Deck is now capable of unleashing powerhouses like "Gem-Knight Pearl" or control-type monsters like "Steelswarm Roach" without effort. With the introduction of "generic" Elemental HERO Fusions, "Super Polymerization" has become a very powerful tool in any build running Elemental HEROes. Absolute Zero, Gaia, The Shining, Great Tornado, Nova Master and Escuridao give the player an option to fuse Neos Alius (and Stratos or any other E-HERO you might be playing) with whatever their opponent can throw at them, except DIVINE monsters. Thanks to "Super Polymerization" being basically unable to be negated or countered at all, this trick allows the player to escape from virtually any pinch, granting them a powerful Fusion Monster as a bonus. Other Fusion Monsters can also be useful, like "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" which benefits from the Warrior lineup and steals a lot of the most powerful Synchro Monsters around. The Deck is naturally capable of Summoning The Shining and Great Tornado thanks to Neos Alius, Stratos and Rai-Oh, but Absolute Zero and its powerful effect made players consider WATER options. Cards like Snowman Eater and Penguin Soldier have slipped into the monster lineup of some builds, boasting very good effects and providing access to Zero. Ocean is also a good pick if you're running a bit more defenses than usual, since it can recycle Stratos for more uses and provides the WATER requirement for Zero. Alternatively, "Elemental HERO Ice Edge" can be useful too with his effect to attack your opponent directly and destroying potential Spell/Trap-based threats while providing a WATER component to the Deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Elemental HERO Neos Alius * Elemental HERO Stratos * Elemental HERO Ocean * Snowman Eater/Penguin Soldier * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Cyber Dragon * D.D. Warrior Lady * Spirit Reaper * Honest * Card Trooper Spells * Pot of Duality * Gemini Spark * Miracle Fusion * Book of Moon * Reinforcement of the Army * E - Emergency Call * Future Fusion * Super Polymerization Traps * Hero Blast Extra Deck * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Elemental HERO The Shining * Elemental HERO Absolute Zero * Elemental HERO Gaia * Elemental HERO Great Tornado * Elemental HERO Nova Master * Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste * Elemental HERO Escuridao Weaknesses The weaknesses of each particular variant depend on the variant itself. For example, the Synchro-based one is reliant on the Graveyard, while a typical one doesn't really need it and a Dimensional one doesn't even have cards in the Graveyard. Nonetheless, there are several traits that can be traced to each one of the builds. The first of them is that they run less monsters than the usual, with some builds having an abnormally low monster count. Thus, limiting their Summoning abilities and/or taking down their monsters as soon as they appear is a good strategy. "Summon Limit", "Rivalry of Warlords" and "Gozen Match" work against the variants which swarm the field. Against the slower builds that perform one or two Summons per turn, cards like "Bottomless Trap Hole" and even the classic "Trap Hole" are enough to stop them on their tracks. Another particular trait is the heavy reliance on Spell and Trap Cards, so limiting their use and/or destroying them is very useful. "Trap Stun", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dust Tornado", "Seven Tools of the Bandit", "Magic Drain" and several others are very useful against these Decks. "Heavy Storm", "Malevolent Catastrophe" and (to some extent) "Fairy Wind" are useful too, but these builds tend to run "Starlight Road" to prevent mass destruction, so be careful of them. "Eradicator Epidemic Virus" is particularly useful, as it clears completely Spells or Traps for 3 whole turns. These builds also rely heavily on searching, so cards like "Trap Dustshoot", "Drastic Drop Off" and "Mind Crush" usually shatter their plans. They're especially disrupting on these builds, as they run very few monsters. If you take the only one on their hand, they could be without any monster for several turns. Another good idea against these builds, as odd as it sounds, is to bring out something they can't take down. Monsters with extremely high ATK, protection effects and/or effects that trigger when dealt with like "Red Nova Dragon" or "Machina Fortress" are very tough to deal with for these Decks, since you force them to wait until they can bring out a Fusion/Synchro/Xyz Monster strong enough to deal with the threat. Even a well-timed "Cyber Dragon" is extremely hard to deal with for these Decks. As long as it has more ATK than Neos Alius/Rai-Oh, it's a difficult wall. On the other side of the picture, monsters with very high DEF are equally as hard to take down. "Snowman Eater" in particular is a nightmare, as it has the same DEF as Neos Alius's ATK and it destroys it in the Damage Step, right when Gemini Spark can't be chained. "Gravekeeper's Spy" (and any Gravekeeper as long as "Necrovalley" is active) can be also a tough wall to surpass. Category:Deck Type